


Only A Dream

by soft_angel



Category: Actor RPF, Glass (2019), RPF - Fandom, Split (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Basically James/Anya smut, Both the characters and the plot are mine, But they're cast as my own original characters, Butterflies, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, This can't be quite categorized, Victorian era, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_angel/pseuds/soft_angel
Summary: Read chapter 1 for description! :*M for later chapters





	1. Description

Okay, so, after watching Split (2016) and Glass (2019) I ship Casey and Kevin & co. hard as fuck. I was actually very disappointed when Kevin died, he deserved better and I thought that somehow he would end up with Casey. Meh.

Anyway, so, as a result I now also ship James McAvoy and Anya Taylor-Joy. *hides away* yeah, I know he's older than her and that they're probably never gonna get together and everything, but still, I just can't help it..

That's why I wanted to write a story, an AU if you will about two characters based on these two actors, as a couple, and I decided that the story will be set in the Victorian era (19th century).

The main plot of the story is that a lepidopterist, meaning an entomologist who specifically studies butterflies, meets his deceased father's best friend, a fellow well known lepidopterist who invites him at his house to study a new breed of butterflies he has discovered. But, what the protagonist doesn't expect is to meet his friend's beautiful 18 year old daughter, for whom he feels an instant attraction. 

Sort of inspired by the movie Angels and Insects, but in the main, the characters and the story are originally mine. I haven't thought of a full story about this, but I'm still working on it in my head. For now, I just wanted an excuse to write some James x Anya smut(hehehe), without being restrained by the M. Night Shyamalan movie universe.

So, the following story is a scene from the storyline in which our protagonist stays until late at night in his office, in the fellow entomologist's house, to study this new breed of butterflies, and has an unexpected late night guest. (😏😏😏)

I know I'm probably shitty at this, this is my first attempt to write an original story ever, so if this isn't as good as you expected, please don't be mean, I'm trying my best.

 

xoxo

-M.C


	2. Meet The Characters

 

Jason McAlvey our protagonist,(obviously inspired and portrayed by James McAvoy) is a Scottish lepidopterist,an entomologist specifically studying butterflies. When he meets his deceased father's best friend,a fellow entomologist also specialized in studying butterflies,the older man is so thrilled by the young scientist,he invites him to his house,so that he can show and study with him a new breed of butterflies he just discovered. Jason is a charming,bright young man,mostly serious,but with a good sense of humor. He loves reading books,he is very patient and very loving to the ones he cares about, although he can seem a bit unapproachable to the ones that don't know him.

 

Anna Tyler-Jones (obviously inspired and portrayed by Anya Taylor-Joy) is Jonathan Tyler-Jones' 18 year old daughter, the youngest of six siblings.She is a very joyful person and she loves laughing and being outdoors, especially hanging out by the lake near her house, reading a book. She also likes to sing. Although Jason's rough exterior,she didn't hesitate to approach him and get to know him, showing her interest towards him. They almost immediately bonded over their mutual love for books,and started hanging out together more often.

 

Jonathan Tyler-Jones (inspired and portrayed by Jim Boardbent),is Anna's father. He is a British lepidopterist who used to work together with Jason's father,their friendship and partnership only ended by the latter's sudden death. When he meets Jason he is very thrilled,and invites him to stay at his house at the countyside so that they can study together on a new breed of butterflies he discovered. He is a good hearted man,very generous and values morals.

 

This is the nightgown Anna will be wearing, but with laces on the front, not buttons.

And these are the clothes Jason will be wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the idea so far!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -M.C


	3. Reverie

It was already past two o' clock, but Jason hadn't seemed to notice. He was so caught up in the papers he was writing, which included analytical information about the new breed of butterflies Jonathan had discovered, the Aglais io, or as they decided to call it, Peacock butterfly, that he only thought about the lateness of the hour when he yawned, sighing heavily right after.

He thought maybe he should quit it for the night as he tiredly rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands. Just for two minutes, he told himself as he lied back in his chair, would he close his eyes and then he would gather up his papers and head for his bedroom.

As he relaxed, he found his thoughts going back to the blonde angel that rested one floor above him. He remembered when they met.

The moment he set his eyes on her, he felt his heart flutter in a way it hadn't in a long time. Her shy smile and large brown eyes drawed him immediately in, and he couldn't comprehend the joy he felt when she showed him her interest, although young, not hesitant to approach him. Questioning him eagerly about his work and showing her admiration for it as he watched excitement wash over her face when she spoke about the butterflies, referring to their beauty as "otherwordly".

As they bonded more and more with each day passing, he discovered that she truly wasn't just another pretty face. Rather, she was an educated, smart, funny and kind hearted creature, eager to learn and always willing to help anyone in need. He never got bored talking with her, being in her presence.

He was thinking about how troubling his attraction towards her was, and that he shouldn't be thinking about her this much when three soft knocks on the door interrupted his reverie.

He quickly opened his eyes and sat up straight before answering. "Yes?" _Who could it be at this time of the hour?_

The door cracked open and a blond head showed from behind it. 

 


	4. The Night Visitor

_Speaking of the devil. Or, rather the angel_ , he corrected himself.

"Hello, Jason" she greeted him with a low voice and a small smile.

"Anna? Hi. What are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He was surprised to see her here at this hour.

"Yes, yes" she answered, looking down at her feet "I should, but..." she went silent.

"But what?"  

She looked at him and took a deep breath before answering "I had a... nightmare..And I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to get down to the kitchen and have a glass of water." He nodded.

"As I was descending the stairs, I saw the light of your office was on, and I was wondering why were you up so late." She finished with a small smile.

"Oh, um" he breathed "I was just, uh, writing down some information about this new breed of butterflies your father discovered, and I completely lost track of time" he informed her.

"Oh... Could I stay here for a little while? With you?" she looked at him expectantly, fingers fidgeting with the laces at the front of her nightgown.

As he thought about his answer, he followed the movements of her fingers and noticed for the first time that she was dressed in her sleepwear. The way the white thin, light fabric covered her body, combined with the dim lighting of the room, that came from the solitary lamp on his desk truly made her look like an actual angel.

He wondered just how would it feel if he untied those laces and slipped his fingers underneath the soft fabric...

He felt his face heat up at the thoughts he made, so he rushed to answer "Uh, I... I don't think this is a good idea, Anna. If anyone were to walk in on us, they would get the wrong idea" he said, although he wanted nothing more than to stay there with her, just the two of them.

She hesitantly made her way towards him "But-"

"And, besides, I'm finished, in fact, I was just about to head for my bedroom" as he spoke, he started getting up and gathering his papers, but she quickly got closer to him, softly touching his hand, stopping his movements.

He slowly looked up at her, and saw her bringing her face closer to his. He spoke lowly "Anna, what-"

But she cut him off, as she pressed her lips against his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain lemons!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -M.C


	5. This Changes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be lemons!

Her lips were soft, but persistent against his mouth. At first he tried to resist, tried to push her away knowing this was wrong, but soon he melted into her, kissing her back with all his might.

Her hands travelled up to his shoulders and then cradled his face, bringing him closer to her. He tangled his fingers in her long blond hair, angling her face to deepen their kiss.

They only pulled away to catch their breath, and with his brain now oxygenated, his breathing heavy, Jason came to his senses, remembering who and where they were and pulled back once again.

"Anna, no. This is wrong. We- I can't do this. It's not right." he said, looking down embarrassed.

"Jason" she spoke "look at me, please" She hooked two fingers under his chin, bringing his face up to look into his eyes.  

He looked up at her. Her face was red, her hair tousled and her lips red and raw from their kiss. She looked heavenly.

She squeezed between him and the desk, slightly sitting on it now as she continued speaking with a husky voice. "I'm not a little girl. And I don't want you to treat me like one. I know exactly what I want. And what I want right now is you."

Her could see she was serious about this, and he desperately wanted to give into her and take her right then and there, but he couldn't get over the fact that he was twice her age, nor could he wrap his mind around what would happen if anyone saw them like this. What would her father say if he knew?

"Anna" he sighed, defeated "please don't do this. I told you..we can't-"

She brought her fingers to rest on his lips, shushing him, as she came closer once again. "I know you want it too" she whispered, her sweet breath ghosting over his lips. "I've known for a while. I've seen the way you look at me... Like you want to devour me."

She purred the last sentence out, her eyes locked in his, and he was barely able to suppress a moan. Her pupils were dilated and she was breathing heavily. As he looked into the brown abyss of her eyes, he saw the hunger he felt reflecting inside them. And he understood that she, like him, had ached to feel his touch in a way he shouldn't touch her. He wondered if she too had gone through sleepless nights caused by the flames of the carnal desires that burned the body until it made you go mad.

And that was all it took. Before he could stop himself, he moved forward, his hands encircling her waist, slowly pushing her down on the desk and he kissed her with all the passion and hunger he had been feeling for her for the past month. She moaned into the kiss, a sound he wanted to treasure for the rest of his days, as she moved back to sit on top of the desk, moving her legs up to loop them around his waist. Coming closer to her, he pinned her down while he used one hand to push everything off from his desk in order to make space for her to lie down. Papers, books, his pen and the ink container all crushing down on the floor.

Breaking their kiss, they both turned alarmed to see the mess they made, while listening carefully for any unwanted intruders outside the office door. If they were going to do this they needed to be more quiet. Jason mentally slapped himself for being so reckless, but then Anna looked back at him and, with a sly giggle she lightly grabbed him by his tie and loosened it, eventually dropping it somewhere on the floor.

"Don't worry, everyone's asleep. I already checked it" she said winking at him.

"A sly little fox, that's what you are, young lady" he teased, smiling back at her.

She laughed as she unbuttoned his grey vest and his white shirt, and then she pushed them off of him, biting her lip as her hands traced his muscular, strong chest and arms. Looking at her, at that moment he swore she would be the death of him.

She lied down, dragging him with her and she grinded her hips up against his, feeling his erection deliciously rub against her core. He moaned low, trying not to be too loud, and he pushed her dress further up her legs, his calloused hands brushing over her soft creamy skin, while Anna did a quick work of loosening the laces at the front of her nightgown.

His mouth left hers and he began travelling lower, kissing her jaw, then her neck, and finally her breasts. Unbounding them free from the light fabric, he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking it with vigor and he used one hand to play with her other, flicking it between his fingers, while he rubbed the inside of her thigh with his other.

She couldn't help a loud mewl that escaped her mouth and she immediately bit her lip out of fear of being louder. She arched her back under his ministrations as her hips moved upwards once again.

He left several love bites on her breasts before she grew impatient, and she took one of his hands, which were currently holding her waist down, and pressed it into her sex. He looked up at her once again, shaken to find out she was wearing nothing underneath. She smiled wickedly at him.

_Naughty little angel._

He cupped her hot, wet core and she let out a weak whimper. Her skin was flushed, her naked chest heaving, and her hair was fanned out on the dark mahogany desk, making it look like a halo around her head. The divine vision in front of him made him momentarily stop and just admire her from above, but then

"Jason" she desperately whispered, "Please...I need you" she pleaded.

Wasting no more time, he retrieved his hand from her sex and unbuckled his belt, freeing his aching member. She spread her legs wider, resting them on the arms of his chair behind him and he finally entered her, slipping between her slick folds and feeling her welcoming warmth enveloping him.

He groaned in satisfaction and she let out a breathy moan, hugging him closer to her. As he waited for her to adjust to his length, Jason peppered her face with kisses and she kissed him back, entangling her fingers into his short hair.

When she was ready, she started moving and he took the hint, setting a slow, steady pace at first. She felt way too good around him, too good to be true, he thought, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was that this woman in his arms wanted him as much as he wanted her.

As he picked up his pace he looked down at Anna and he admired her, cherishing this moment, the look of pure pleasure distorting her beautiful features, the way her back arched up at him to come closer and the way her skin felt against his, so right, although he thought it would feel wrong before.

He held her even closer, if that was possible, and he kissed her again and again, hard and passionate, as if his life was hanging from her lips.

Anna moaned louder with each deep thrust and her legs locked around his waist, the new angle bringing him even deeper inside of her, causing her to rake his back with her fingers. He growled at the motion and his mouth covered hers, silencing the cry that was about to come out of her mouth.

Jason pounded into her and she met his thrusts, buckling up her hips in a rapid pace. With his thumb he rubbed her clit, sending her over the edge, and this time she didn't manage to stop the loud scream that ripped from her throat. Her body spasmed with the waves of pleasure her orgasm sent up and down her body. He could feel his own climax approaching. Just a few more good thrusts and-

 

 

 

He opened his eyes, sitting up abruptly, trying to take in his surroundings. Breathing heavily, he realized that he was still in his office and that he must have fallen asleep during his supposedly-two-minute break.

He started getting up and, looking down, he noticed he was painfully hard. He clenched his fists when he remembered the intense dream he just had, internally cursing at his growing feelings for the girl, ones that now, apparently, didn't even go away in his sleep.

Angry at himself and unsatisfied, he gathered his papers, turned the lamp off and started to leave his office. As he closed the door, he wondered whether this situation would make him go mad. He decided it would.

There were only two solutions. Either he would ignore and subdue his feelings until they went away, or he would have her.

 

And first one was not an option anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheewww! There you go! This took me forever to write, honestly, and I'm not at all sure about how it turned out. Too long? Too short? Very little lines? Very cheesy lines? Not very enlightening about the characters? Oh well! It was just a dream after all! Hope I gotcha with it! Did you see it coming? :')  
> I kinda wanted this to be Jason's realization that he actually wants Anna very much (duh), and that he now decides to take action, hence the title. ;)  
> Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll continue this story. For now I have no further ideas on it, at least not enough to write another chapter, but we'll see in the future. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, stay healthy, safe and loved!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -M.C


End file.
